Chainsaw and Claws
by Bad Touch Magical Girls
Summary: Grell is once again kicked out of his and William's flat, and goes to stay at his friend's flat. GrellXSebastian RonaldXOC possibly CielXAlois possible smut in chapter 2


Parings:SebastianxGrell OcxRonald OcxOc CeilxAlois

AN: first published fan fic. Don't stab me please.

* * *

Grell trudged up the stairs, his boots clicking against each step. As he reached the right floor and knocked on the door, the visibly tired reaper sat down.  
"Are you ok? Did William kick you out again?"  
Grell looked up to see the familiar face of Josh Dayman looking down at him with a worried look on his face.  
"Why else would I be sitting out side your flat at-what?- 7:54?"  
"Good point. You better come in then."  
Josh reopened the door to reveal two girls sitting on a sofa in a living room type area, a door way leading to a kitchen and three other doors.  
"Hi." said the black haired girl with glasses, who Grell knew to be Emily. "William? Thought so..."  
Meanwhile, the blonde girl, Victoria, shook her head a bit. All of a sudden, leopard ears sprouted out behind her headphones. "That idiot! I swear to Jashin I will rip him apart with my own bare claws-I mean hands- and burn his office down one of these days!"  
"Overkill I think." replied Josh, but before Victoria could snap back, there was another knock on the door. "That better not be William."  
"Speak of the reaper and he will appear."  
At the sound of William's voice, Grell hid behind the sofa. When the door was opened and William walked in, holding his death scythe under one arm, he grabbed on to Emily.  
"Before you start terrorizing Grell, may I ask why you have your scythe out?" Emily calmly asked, trying to shake off the redhead.  
"There are two demons in this room and I am led to believe at least one other in the building. Safety precautions, Miss. Storey." William just as calmly answered.  
"Please may you not refer to me and my partner as 'demons'. I find it rude." said Josh. "Especially as Victoria has already talked about killing you twice today."  
Victoria hissed at that statement."I wish I actually owned this apartment, so I could chuck you out. BOTH of you."  
"Will... What are you doing here?" Whimpered Grell, peeking over the sofa at his boss. Unknowingly to the brown haired reaper, he had summoned his own scythe behind the sofa.  
"Just making sure that you didn't go to the Phantomhive manor."  
Victoria shoved William towards the door, tail raised in warning. "I'm glad that's sorted out then. Now OUT!"

As Sebastian passed Mey-Rin on the stairs, he winced.  
"Are you ok Mr. Sebastian?"  
"Yes, Mey. One of my friends is shouting and I can hear her." replied Sebastian. "Do you mind taking this up to Ceil?"  
"No problem."  
Sebastian continued walking down the stairs, but when he got outside, he ran as fast as demonly possible.

"you know Will is gonna cut my pay for that." said Emily looking at Victoria, who was in her cat form  
"Why? It was Vicky's fault." asked Josh, picking up Victoria, who promptly turned human and sat on him. "Oof! You're heavy."  
"You don't know William .T. Spears then, the only person he's even remotely nice to is Ronald." said Victoria, glaring at Josh. "And don't insult me when I'm sitting on you. Oh, great."  
"What?" asked Emily, fully knowing what she was talking about.  
"Sebby." replied Victoria getting up to open the door. As she did so the raven haired demon swept past her and into the room.  
"Oooohh Sebby!" exclaimed Grell, clasping his hands together in delight. Before he could get up to hug Sebastian, Emily hooked a finger in a belt loop and pulled him back down.  
"So what brings you here on this not so fine evening?" asked Josh.  
"Victoria was angry at someone with murderous intent and the only person, human, reaper or demon, that she hates that much is William Spears. And I know William took Grell's flat key." Explained Sebastian, looking at Grell." You can come attack me. I won't push you away."  
"Wooot!" Grell jumped up and hugged Sebastian so ferociously they both fell on the floor. "Ooops..."  
"Never mind." muttered Sebastian, as he hugged the clumsy reaper close to him. 'What am I doing?' he thought to himself, not realizing that Grell was looking up at him with a mixture of confusion &amp; curiosity.  
"What?"  
"What?"  
"What?"  
The pair continued this for at least 2.4 seconds before Victoria whispered "Macklemore, let's go thrift shopping!" in a high pitched voice. Emily glared at her.  
"Anyway... I was wondering if you, Grell, would like to come to the manor. U-until William lets you back into your own home." Sebastian stuttered slightly, getting up and helping Grell up as well.  
"Sure!" Grell smiled warmly, not the shark-toothed grin that usually plastered his face."uh, Josh? Where are you going?"  
the brunette just raised an eyebrow in response, as he walked through the door with two paw prints, the larger one in brown and the smaller in turquoise.  
"If you'll excuse me..." Victoria trailed off, staring after Josh. She also slipped through afor-mentioned door.  
-


End file.
